Unclean Slate
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if Maddie ran into Rita?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place sometime during Season Five…..

The hot water pelted down on David. He tilted his head up to the spray wishing the hot water could wash away his thoughts as easily as it could cleanse his body. What the hell was he doing? Showering, dressing up. All to have a dinner "date" with a woman he wasn't even sure he wanted to be with.

For the last couple of years David felt like he was on a rollercoaster. Reach the top and the thoughts in your head are jumbled; fear, excitement, nervousness... As the rollercoaster comes to a sudden stop, your heart is in your throat; you look to your front to see that you are on the top of a steep hill. You feel scared and unsure as you wait for the stomach-turning drop. And then ba-bing! You are screaming with fear, excitement and joy as the car plummets down the hill and around the turns at reckless speed. Sure fun for a 3 minute ride. Not so much fun to feel that way every day of your life. That was misery.

Did he still love Maddie? David admitted to himself that he still loved her. He was still crazy in love with her but there were so many other emotions wrapped around his heart that the love was starting to suffocate. His heart was broken. Bruised. Raw. His emotions were jumbled, his stomach in knots. Maddie had hurt him to his very core. Either she was the coldest bitch he had ever met or she was so absorbed in her own emotions she couldn't see what she was doing. Had done. To him.

Flashes of the last couple of years ran through his mind. "David, we have to make a pact!" "We don't belong together." "We're a train wreck." "I'm not supposed to be with you!" "Mind your business." "I feel empty inside." "Don't call me." "The baby isn't yours." "Don't come to Chicago." 'I'm married." The loss of the baby. Her avoidance of him. His avoidance of her. Finally, he thought they had talked things out. He thought they may be moving forward as a couple. He was playing it slow. Then out of the blue she tells him they are friends. "More than friends, pals!" Ok, he thought it was over. Was learning to accept it and trying to move on. Then she decides to make him an equal partner in the agency and wants him back. Back? Was that even the correct word? Had they ever truly been together? He didn't know.

David stepped out of the shower and continued to dress. His pride, his personality, his manhood had been trampled on by this woman. Yet, he was still willing to give it another go. He must be the stupidest guy on the planet. In the universe! David shook his head, grabbed his keys and headed out for a night of..fine..fun…who knew?

Maddie looked at herself in the mirror as she dressed for dinner with David. David. What had she done to this man? And why? Why was it so important for her

to be in control? The feelings he evoked in her had terrified her. Those feelings caused her to do crazy things. Insane really she admitted to herself ruefully. Any other man would have headed for the hills long ago but David was still here. Still willing to give it a try on his terms this time. But how could she blame him? Snippets of the past couple of years raced through her mind. The pact. Yeah, that hadn't lasted very long. She couldn't keep away from David or his bed so she decided to run away to Chicago. Then she found out she was pregnant and told him it wasn't his baby and not to come after her. When she came back she could see that David was thrilled to see her but she told him she was married. Why had she really married Walter? To keep David at arm's length. She knew now why she had done the things she had done. Thousands of dollars and countless hours on her therapist's couch had finally given her insight on to why she behaved so irrationally! She knew they were moving slowly back together and then she lost the baby. She knew she had pushed him away but she was so devastated she couldn't reach out to him. Finally, they seemed to be moving together until her latest in her string of hits! Telling David that they were just friends. That they were pals! She had told her therapist who had only shook her head in disgust. Her own therapist was disgusted with her behavior!

Why did she think that now that she had made advances to David he would just coming run to her full steam ahead? Well he hadn't . David had being keeping his distance lately and she wasn't very happy about it. Even though she knew the reasons it didn't make it any easier. The tables had turned and she was the one doing the pursuing and she wasn't sure if she liked it. No, she didn't like it.

Maddie heard the doorbell ring and was filled with anticipation and a slight dread. Please let this date work out she prayed as she grabbed her purse and ran to the door.

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful. They made conversation about the cases they were working on. They spoke about the burgeoning relationship between Agnes and Viola. They even laughed a time or two. Then silence. There had been so many times in the past that Maddie had wished for David to be mute. Be careful of what you wish for she thought wistfully.

Maddie was happy to feel David's arm around her waist as they walked into the restaurant. She smiled up at him and he tightened his grip as he smiled back at her with that sideways grin she had come to love. Damn, those green eyes she thought! Damn, those blue eyes he thought as their eyes locked.

The waiter brought their drinks as David and Maddie talked and laughed. Maddie sipped her white wine as David regaled her with tales of his stakeouts with Viola. "Yeah, our man Bert is shaping up to be a top-notch gumshoe." David told her amused.

"David!" Both Maddie and David looked up at the sound of David's name.

David's thought was "Shit!" as Maddie thought "Who is this woman?"

David stood up in greeting. "Rita, how are you?" Rita leaned in and gave David a more than friendly kiss. David pulled back at her boldness. Rita just smiled and walked away giving Maddie a long look.

"Who was that?" David could see green in Maddie's blue eyes. He attempted to side step her question. "She's nobody." He really wasn't up to this. Rita, his mistake! Of all the restaurants in LA she had to be at this one. Always something, he thought. "She's nobody." He repeated.

Maddie felt her stomach turn over. 'She looks like more than nobody from her greeting."

David's green eyes turned to green ice as he stared at Maddie with an impenetrable look. "Please, let's drop it. OK!" he told her, each word dripping with frost. "Do you want to have a nice evening, a fine, fun evening? Or do you want to fight?" he asked her in a biting tone that froze Maddie's blood. "Cause if you choose fight you can do it alone."

Maddie sat back and forced a smile to her lips. "Fine." She told him through gritted teeth. David knew Maddie. He knew the smile was fake but he decided to ignore it. Hopefully, they could get through this dinner without an argument or one of her "tests." She always seem to be testing him and he always seem to fail. Suddenly, he just wanted the dinner. Date. Whatever it was to end. When did being with Maddie become more pain than pleasure?

Maddie saw that Rita was sitting across the room with an older man. The man looked very well off and Rita was fawning over him. Maddie saw Rita heading for the ladies room. Maddie couldn't help herself. She excused herself and followed her. She was a detective and she was going to do some detecting!

Rita was applying lipstick at the vanity mirror when Maddie entered the bathroom. Rita saw Maddie through the mirror and turned to face her, "Maddie Hayes." Rita looked at Maddie as she put her lipstick in her purse and snapped it shut. Maddie looked at Rita through veiled eyes. How did this woman know her? Was she a client? Maybe that was her connection to David? Maddie threw that thought away. If she had ever met this woman before she would have remembered. She was stunning Maddie admitted grudgingly.

"How do you know me." Maddie asked her slowly. "Have we met?"

Rita laughed. "No, we've never met. But your partner out there mentioned you once or twice." Rita told her 'And who doesn't know the Blue Moon Shampoo girl?"

"So, you know David? " Maddie asked not quite sure she wanted to hear this woman's answer.

"Oh, you can say that." Rita smiled a cat got the canary smile.

Maddie stood shock still. Rita continued. "David and I spent uh spend some time together."

"Really?" Maddie threw her a fake smile hiding the emotions churning inside of her. "And when did you meet David?"

Rita thought for a second "Oh about 8-9 months ago." She told Maddie with a smug look on her pretty face. "He was feeling a bit down and well needed someone to get him up. If you get my drift."

So, David had slept with this woman! When she was in Chicago. Pregnant with his baby! A physical pain tore through Maddie's heart. She felt her hands ball up into fists at her side. She wanted to wipe that smug look off this woman's face. Maddie had to stop herself from clawing this woman's eyes out. Unwanted images shot through Maddie's fevered mind. David kissing this woman. David touching this woman. David making love to her. How could he? Maddie fought down her anger and a voice she was surprised was so calm "Really, how nice of you."

Rita giggled girlishly. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine. Well, maybe not all!" Rita saw the effect she was having on Maddie and she loved it. She decided to dig the knife a little deeper. "He's quite a man." Rita had been wounded after the night she spent with David. She knew with a woman's instinct that he had someone else on his mind. She didn't except him to fall madly in love with her after one night but he barely had kissed her! It was almost wham, bam, thank you mam. He even called out Maddie's name once or twice to Rita's utter mortification! And after it was over he even began to tell her about his relationship. Blah blah blah he had gone on! Like she really cared! Rita wasn't use to men using her. She usually did the using . She wanted to get back at David. He hadn't even called her after that night. She had only seen him one time after that night. He had been in a restaurant with some old guy and David hadn't been happy to see her. But Maddie didn't know that. She was sure with more of her womanly instincts that David hadn't mentioned his night with her to Maddie Hayes. She decided to make some trouble. "David didn't tell me you were back?"

Maddie's blood turned to ice. Was David still seeing this woman? Was that part of the reason for his reluctance to start a new relationship with her? She had thought that David was gun shy due to his hurt and anger but maybe that wasn't the whole story. Maddie felt her heart splinter into pieces. Maddie made a pact with herself. Oh there it was again. Pact! But this pact would be with herself. She thought David still had feelings for her and she wouldn't let this woman win. She would fight for her man! She just had to be calm and play her cards right. Easier said than done.

"Yes, I've been back a while now." Maddie told her in a cool voice her blue eyes icy. She wasn't sure how much this hussy knew but she plunged on. "Oh yes, David did mention you. Thanks for keeping him uh occupied while I was gone. But your job is over now."

Rita glared at her and stomped out. Maddie sat down hard at the vanity table and put her head in her hands. She needed to compose herself before she returned to David. An argument was the last thing she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

David was sipping his second drink when he saw Rita exit the ladies' room. Shit, he thought hoping she and Maddie hadn't crossed paths. His luck hadn't been the best lately he knew as he held his breath. A few minutes later Maddie returned to the table her face strangely blank. Maybe this was his lucky night David thought hopefully. He really couldn't deal with any more drama with Maddie.

David gulped his drink waiting for Mt. St. Maddie to erupt. Maddie silently sat down and sipped her wine. She had decided to wait to confront David about this Rita woman.

David picked up his menu. He lifted an eyebrow and smiled "Shall we order?" he asked turning the pages. Maddie controlled herself. She wanted to scream and wipe that smug smile off of David's two timing face. Maddie couldn't trust herself to answer. Her emotions were just at the surface waiting to bubble over. It was difficult for her to hide her emotions but Maddie refused to make a scene here. She refused to let that woman see how her revelations had disturbed her. Maddie willed herself to be calm as she hid her face behind the menu. The words on the menu swam in front of Maddie's eyes. All she could see was David and Rita together. The thought of David with someone else was like a knife stabbing her through the heart. How could she have ever thought she didn't want this man? How could she have been so stupid? Maddie willed herself to smile and enjoy this evening. Rita would be left to another day.

That was not to be.

Rita made sure to stop by their table as she was leaving with her date. Rita smiled at David and bent down to whisper in his ear. David just nodded as she walked away giving Maddie a dismissive wave. That was it. Maddie saw red and couldn't hold in her thoughts or emotions a minute longer.

"So, how do you know this nobody again?" Maddie seethed through clenched teeth.

David just sighed hopelessly. They could never get through an evening without a fight. He really couldn't deal with this. He was being turned inside out by this woman. Maddie was either the iciest woman he had ever met or she was nuts. David concluded she was a little bit of both. She hadn't wanted him. She had played him for a fool and mopped the floor with his guts. But God forbid if another woman wanted him! The incident at the ridiculous wedding with Terry ran through his mind. He just wanted him on a shelf to take out when she felt like playing. David refused to rise to her bait.

"Just nobody" he told her. David felt Maddie's eyes trying to vaporize him. "Nobody." He repeated.

Maddie couldn't stop the words from spilling from her mouth. "Well, David. She doesn't think she is nobody to you!"

"Well, she's mistaken." He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. In a sick way this was amusing. As if Maddie could read his thoughts she asked, "You find this amusing?" David sputtered an answer squelching a giggle. "Uh no." Maddie wanted to tear his head off!

"So" David drawled 'What do you think you know about nobody?"

"I can't believe you are making a joke out of this!" Maddie cried. David just looked at her his green eyes boring into her. "How could you David?"

David leaned over the table until their faces were inches apart and practically spat out the words. "Well, I guess I failed another one of your tests?" he stated in a cold, angry voice.

Maddie was taken aback. "Test? This was no test? Don't put this on me!"

David sat back in his chair. In a quiet, controlled voice Maddie had never heard before he went on "To answer your question. How could I do it? Well, I don't know. Let's think, shall we?" David ran his hands through his hair. "You told me we were a mistake. Told me you weren't supposed to be with someone like me." David's eyes were boring a hole through her heart. "Then you up and leave without even telling me. You tell me _not_ to call you. _You_ never call. _You_ never write. What am I supposed to think? Do you know how I felt? Do you know how you tore me apart? Not that it's an excuse. But really she was there. She wanted me. Made me feel like a man. You on the other hand didn't seem to want me. And honey, if you had made me feel any less of a man I would have been wearing a dress." David took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Was I being unfaithful to you? I don't know. Was it a mistake? Probably. It was one time. One night."

Maddie wasn't sure what to make of his speech "That's not what she said."

"She's lying" David stated coldly.

"Why would she lie?" Maddie insisted.

David snapped. "Sure as hell beats me." He told her his voice almost hateful. "Get off your high horse Maddie! You've treated me like crap for almost 4 years! What right do you really have to question me? What right do you have to get angry cause some other woman wants me? Well, listen carefully. Pal."

Maddie felt the word pierce her heart. David continued in that unbearable voice. "You've strung me a long for too long. You want me. You don't want me. Let's make a pact. Don't call me. It's not your baby. Mind my business. I'm married and finally let's be friends!" David spat out years' worth of hurt.

"I guess you don't have a clean slate after all David." Maddie told him "How many Rita's are there?"

David stood up. He had to leave before he did or said something he would regret when he was thinking clearly. In a voice laced with fury David hissed 'Mind your business. Pal." Then he left.

Maddie stared after him wordlessly feeling her world collapse around her. "Oh David" she cried.

David found himself being over served in his favorite bar. He got into a cab with no destination in mind. He didn't want to go home or to Blue Moon the two places he knew Maddie would look for him. He knew that she would probably want to hash over and over what they had said and he couldn't face it or her right now. She really was some piece of work! Jealous? Really? Maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to her. She was furious he had slept with Rita. Well, at least he hadn't married her! Maybe he shouldn't have walked out on her. Maddie's eyes hurt and bruised haunted him. Even after drinking until he almost passed out those eyes were still on his mind. Why should he care? Why did he still love her after everything? So much hurt. So much anger between them. David wasn't sure they could work things out. He knew one thing for sure. He wasn't up to it that night. He decided to crash at Terry's place. He would be safe there.

"David!" Terry was surprised to find David at her door at 3am. She could tell he was very drunk. "What happened?"

David stumbled to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

Terry sat next to him "Of course David. But why can't you go home"

"Running from the big blonde." He told her running his hands through his hair. "Yeah safe here." He laughed. The laugh turned into a hiccup then another.

Terry noticed his suit was all wrinkled, "Let me get you something to change into then we can talk." She told him "You need to get out of that suit." David threw her a wicked smile. Damn, she thought. Even in his alcoholic haze he was still drop dead gorgeous. Terry had hoped there could be something more than Lamaze partners between her and David. But when she saw how he and Maddie reacted toward each other she knew it would never be. Now, she accepted him as a good friend. "What would Walter say?" he teased. Terry brought David an old pair of sweats and t-shirt Walter had left at her apartment. She had been seeing Walter and they were slowly becoming a couple. He was safe. David wasn't.

Terry burst out laughing when David came out of the bathroom wearing Walter's clothes. They were tight in all the wrong places.

" I feel like a male hooker.' David laughed. The pants were molded to his body and the t-shirt barely covered his torso. He looked sexy, Terry admitted turning her eyes away. David noticed the couch was made up with a pillow and blanket and made his way over. He was bone tired and wanted to sleep and forget. It was not to be.

"Ok Addison spill it" Terry prodded. David sat down on the couch as Terry fell in beside him. David put the pillow over his head and groaned. Terry pulled the pillow away from David's face. "Out with it David!" Terry urged. " What happened now between you two. You guys are worse than a soap opera!"

"Who'd a thunk that of all the damn restaurants in LA Rita would have to show up in the one where me and Maddie were having dinner."

Terry knew all about Rita. David had lamented in detail his dalliance with Rita. Terry knew that David had regretted it. He had bemoaned to Terry about what had driven him into Rita's arms.

"Ok David. What happened?" she asked.

David let out a derisive laugh that sounding more like a sob. "Seems that Rita made our one night into some big affair to Maddie in their conversation in the ladies' room."

Terry listened. She knew how much Maddie had hurt David and at first had loathed the woman for putting David through hell. But slowly, over the last months Terry had come to know Maddie. She knew how much Maddie actually loved David. She knew how much Maddie regretted her past treatment of David. The two women had spent quite a bit of time discussing Maddie's mistakes. She knew that Maddie was finally ready to commit to David. Unfortunately, Terry also knew that David was ambivalent about the relationship. She knew he loved Maddie but was unsure if they could get passed the past. His bruised heart was ready to try again but his head wasn't so sure.

Terry "And Maddie got angry?"

David snorted 'Something like that."

"And you ran out of the restaurant and straight to your favorite watering hole?"

David "Something like that."

Terry shook her head. Would these two ever be able to work out their problems? She just didn't know.

"OK Addison. Time for you to get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

David grasped Terry's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Terry."

Terry just smiled and left him on the sofa; drunk and more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

When David woke up the next morning he found himself in an empty apartment. Looking around he noticed a note taped to the fridge. Walter had taken Terry and the baby to the pediatrician for a check-up and they should be back around one. David looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 11. Shit, he thought he was late for work then he remembered it was Saturday. Thank God he thought. No Blue Moon. No Maddie.

David was washing down 2 pain tablets with water when he heard the insistent knocking at the door. 'Oh crap." He spat out. He would know that knock anywhere. Maddie had become quite a detective David thought crossly.

David stomped to the door and threw it open before the knocking could cause his head to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you want? "David barked at her. He was hung over and agitated. The last thing he wanted was another pointless fight with Maddie. "And how did you know where to find me?"

David left Maddie standing in the hall as he made his way to the couch and slumped down holding his head. Maddie quietly closed the door behind her and approached the couch. "I don't want to argue David. I came here to talk to you. I want to talk to you."

"But maybe I don't want to talk to you?" David said crossly "Does it always have to be what you want? Am I a player in this game?"  
>Maddie stared at him with hurt blue eyes. "Is this what this is to you a game?"<p>

David "Yeah and one I keep losing. I think it's time to call in my chips."

Maddie remained calm "Is that what you want David?"

David ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what I want. All I know is I don't want this!"

Maddie was confused. 'What's this?"

David got up and began pacing back and forth. "This. You. Me. This thing we keep doing. I'm tired and sick of THIS!"

"That's why we need to talk David. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't see. Truthfully, all I see is the last few years racing through my brain like a runaway train!" David mimicked Maddie's voice. "Let's make a pact. I'm not supposed to be with someone like you." David threw her a dangerous look.

Maddie interrupted "I never said that!" she insisted.

"Oh yes you did! When you were telling me how you are the one that I always wanted to be with. Arrogant much?"

Maddie opened her mouth to speak but David silenced her with a glare. "Let me finish and get this off my chest!" David continued, "I forgave you for Walter. I forgave you for everything! I thought we were moving toward something good. I thought you had finally changed and you wanted us to be together. I thought that you wanted to be with ME. Then ba-bing! You tell me we are just friends. PALS! That was a sucker punch to the stomach. I didn't expect that one. Ok. I accept that. After all, what choice did I have? Right? I try to move on. Then you start talking about us again. You make me a partner in the agency." David throws her a hurt, angry look. "All of a sudden you decide, for whatever twisted reason you have in that blonde head of yours, that you want me again. So now I am supposed to come running to you? You even think that _you_ have the right to get angry because I was with another woman. Are you serious? You have kicked me down so many times. Splattered my guts from here to the moon! Made me feel inferior, like I wasn't good enough for you. You have made me feel so much less of a man." David had tears in his eyes as he turned to Maddie. "I think THIS is over."

Maddie shook her head. "Please David can't we just talk?"

David just looked at her puzzled "Didn't you just hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry and that's supposed to make everything ok?

" David couldn't help it and he began to laugh.

Maddie was getting angry. "Stop laughing. Why are you laughing?" she asked, "Do you find this funny?"

David wiped his eyes and sat down. "No, Not really. I find it really sad actually."

"David. I know I have said this before but I never meant to hurt you. I love you! I know I made some mistakes?"

"Mistakes? Is that what you call it?" David asked mockingly.

Maddie sighed and noticed what David was wearing. Despite herself she felt herself laughing "What do you have on?"

David looked down at himself "Walter's clothes. I feel like a male hooker." He told her.

Maddie looked David over. His muscular body was straining at the seams of the clothes he was wearing. How could she have ever imagined she didn't want this man? She knew she wanted him but was it too late? She had to know.

"David, I know that I have hurt you deeply. I know you must hate me for it. I know I was mean! I know I acted crazy!" David kept silent as she went on "I just need to know one thing. Please tell me the truth. What is going on with Rita?"

Maddie saw David's eyes narrow, "Why do you care, pal?" in the cold, biting tone she had come to despise.

When Rita told me those things I wanted to claw her eyes out. Just the thought of you with another woman. Touching her, making love to her."

David cut her off 'Believe me, it wasn't making love."

Maddie ignored him. "You never answered my question."

The words shot out of David's mouth before he could stop them, "It's none of your damn business." David instantly regretted his remark when he saw the pain in Maddie's eyes. The pain he had just caused her. He loved her. He didn't want to hurt her. David couldn't stand to see Maddie unhappy. "Forget I said that. Rewind the last 5 minutes of your life."

Maddie let out a snort "I wish I could rewind the last couple of years. I would never hurt you David. I would be happy with you and only you."

David looked at her "Yeah well. Anyway, Rita." He shook his head "How can I explain? It was just one night despite what she may have told you. It was a mistake. A big mistake. It was a few weeks after you had left for Chicago. You hadn't written, you hadn't called or contacted me in any way. I figured we were through. I knew it was wrong the minute we were done. Did I think I was being unfaithful to you?" David shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't think we were a couple anymore. You weren't around but I don't know. I just knew it didn't make me forget you. It actually made me want you more. I guess you are right and my slate isn't as clean as I told you it was." David looked at Maddie his green eyes staring into her blue. "It was just that night. Not her and no one else since. Yeah, I guess I'm whipped." He threw Maddie a scathing look. "Dirty Dave has kept his legs crossed, pants zipped. I wonder if I still know how to use it?"

Maddie reached over to run her fingers through his hair. "Oh, I'm sure you do." She whispered. David felt Maddie's' hand slowly crawling down his body, over his chest, past his stomach. Until she reached her destination and heard him gasp. David pushed her hand away. "Hey, do you think I'm easy?" he teased. David didn't want to make love. If he heard her make a pact speech afterward he would surely strangle her.

Maddie giggled "I'm hoping."

David pulled away from her. "I don't want to make love with you."

Maddie was shocked "What?"

David shook his head. "No, I don't know. Oh God. Maddie just leave me alone! Please."

Maddie flinched "Ok. If that's what you want. I've said I was sorry. I've told you that I love you. I just showed you that I want you but you don't know what you want." Maddie stood up "So until you do know I will leave you alone. I won't turn myself inside out for you!"

David looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes "Oh, like I had to do for you?"

Maddie began to raise her voice "No one should have to turn themselves inside out. I told you I was wrong. I can't change the past. I can only work on the future! I was scared and stupid. And immature. Here I am always calling you immature and I'm the one who is running away and fighting this relationship because I am too immature and irrational to commit. I am committing now."

David cuts her off "Oh, yeah you should be committed all right." He smirks at her, "And me too for allowing you to do to me what you did to me. You know?"

Maddie nods, "I know."

David couldn't help himself. He took Maddie in his arms and began brushing her hair off her neck with his fingers. "I miss that spot in the back of your neck." He crooned to her. Maddie shivered and pulled David closer. She put her mouth near his ear and whispered huskily. "I want you David. I love you. Please make love to me."

"Oh God Maddie! How can I resist you? I must be a glutton for punishment but my Lord I still want you!" David pulled Maddie closer and began to undress her as she pulled down those ridiculous sweat pants he was wearing. She saw how much David wanted her and she was filled with a deep desire that only he could satisfy.

Maddie repeated "Make love to me David. Please." And he did. Over and over again!


End file.
